Etrain
Etrain Etrain is a member of Cybernations as well as the Mostly Harmless Alliance. He joined CN in April 2010. Alliances So far, etrain has been in 3 alliances: The Order of the Dark Knights, which was a micro alliacne created by his friends who also played CN, the United Purple Nations and the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Order of the Dark Knights era When etrain created his first nation, he joined a micro alliance with his friends. However, after starting to understand the basics of CN, he set off in search for a new alliance. Remembering one recruitment message sent by Ragwing from the United Purple Nations, he applied for membership at their forums. United Purple nations era After being accepted into UPN, etrain was quickly shown the ropes of CN by fellow members DonVox and others. Still being familiarized with CN, etrain decided not to take any government positions. Finally, he decided to help out in the Auxiliary Corps. He kept that position until he resigned in late October 2010. On his 6 month anniversary, he posted his goodbye message in the forums and left for MHA. MHA era After resigning from UPN, etrain needed to find a good alliance. He analyzed charts and data, and decided that MHA would be the best place to be. He quickly followed the application guidelines and was accepted into MHA. It was a rough start at MHA for etrain. He decided to get himself wrapped up into a court case which he would later regret, and that caused him to resign from all other jobs. Shortly after the conclusion of the case, he decided to become a diplomat in the MoBF and visit UPN again. After spending 2 months in MHA, etrain decided it was time to take a government position. He ran for Court Officer and Legislator, both of which were lost multiple times. Frustrated, etrain decided to continue carrying on his normal jobs. Finally, after a fellow Court Officer stepped down, etrain was nominated and was voted into the Courts. Spending 2 more months in the court, etrain wanted to leave MHA and CN. He posted his "So Long and Thanks For All The Fish" message, but the unthinkable occurred. Many members of the MHA Government, including 2 Triumvirs, left to form a micro alliance. This motivated etrain to step back into MHA and help out for a while. Etrain became a diplomat again and started to take jobs in other Ministries. At one point, he held 10 different jobs! When the Minister of Bad Poetry left for the micro, he decided to help in the MoBP. Etrain started working as a recruiter, a columnist for the monthly newsletter Don't Panic and creating artwork. Later, he was appointed to be the Deputy Minister of Bad Poetry. He served as DMoBP for a good 4 months, seeing 2 Ministers step down. Applications for MoBP opened up again, and etrain decided to apply. On June 19, etrain was appointed to be the next Minister of Bad Poetry. Category:Individuals